Immortal Warrior
by LovesRevolution
Summary: A 15 year old girl, with a sad childhood but a bright future must find her destiny in the country of Tortall. Fighting against both enimies and friends she must decide who is trustworthy and who is not, while keeping the heir to the throne safe!
1. Only the beginning

_Hey everyone! I really hope you enjoy my story! Ummmmmm.........so I am in the middle of writing it and will update whenever I feel like it not a moment sooner, thought I would get that out of the way._

_So this chapter is deliberately confusing just to let you know but sometime later in the story (I can't tell you when) all will be answered. You just might want to send me your questions just to make sure I address them though cuz who knows what questions people will have! So I'll let you go know! I hope you enjoy the story!_

_By the way, I'm not Tamora Pierce just in case you thought I was!!!!!_

_

* * *

___"Run, Run, Run!!!!!" Someone screamed behind the running girl. She didn't need any encouragement though. Her legs were moving as fast as they could go. Despair seeped through her body as she wove in and out of ally ways and people. She had to try, had to get away, she didn't want to spend her childhood in a prison cell, or die a premature death.

Suddenly her foot caught on a cobblestone, she tripped up, stumbling over her legs. Though she managed to catch her self before she ate dust, all her momentum had been lost. As she desperately tried to climb to the roofs and huge hand grabbed her waist and yanked her back down. She was too small, too weak to do anything but lay limp in his arms. Her only advantage had been her size and speed, making it possible to weave through people and duck around corners faster that her adult pursuers.

* * *

The familiar terror at getting caught permeated her body as she sat strait up in bed. She shifted her bleary, sleep ridden eyes back and forth in absolute confusion. Looking down at the tangle of blankets she was sitting in she realized she wasn't at home in the Shinika compound.

"Sha!" A deep male voice yelled in her ear. Spinning deftly, she shot a foot out tripping up the tall man behind her. "Sha" his voice cried out as he came crashing to the ground.

"You did that on purpose" she gritted out. "You know how I react to morning surprises, actually any surprises."

"Sha come on" he groaned from the ground, "I couldn't help it, couldn't resist."

"Shut up" She grasped his outstretched hand, but smiling evilly she helped him a little farther up than he had expected.

His back hit a tree on the other side of the clearing with a resounding thud. "Ouch Sha" he wisely held his ground, "Can't you take a little joke!!"

"Not in the mornings, but you definitely got me out of bed. I can't very well sleep when throwing people around!" Sha said grinning a predatory grin.

"Yeah right," he muttered, "If it's a new way to fight, believe me! You'd figure it out. Fighting in your sleep, how cool would that be??!??"

"Already do that man," Sha cracked up, "It's called dreaming."

"Very funny" he muttered as they started their morning exercises.

Four hours later Sha was sweating profusely. She had finally finished doing her training regime, 4 times without a single break for water or anything else. Pushing her multi colored hair out of her face. Her deep, dark, maroon/red eyes peered around looking for Marcus.

"Marc," She cried, walking over to her packs. Swinging them onto her back, she melted back into the trees. No less than two seconds later Marc faded out of the shadows next to her. They turned as one, heading deep into the forest! They had wasted enough time already; they had a goal they had to reach and a mission to complete. They couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

* * *

_Well I definetly hope you enjoyed this chap! I will be updating soon I think! Sooooo, write a review, just a suggestion though. See you soon : )_


	2. Rabbit stew

_Here it that chap that I promised in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy though I must warn you it will probably not answer that many of your questions, if any at all! Lots of love guys!!!_

_Once again not Tamora Pierce here people, I don't look anything remotely like her!!!!!!!!_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Leaves rustled, branches creaked, Sha deftly scanned the area from her perch in the huge oak tree. A knot poked into her foot but she diligently ignored it as she gazed towards the ground. There was that movement again! Moving so slightly she trained her drawn bow on it being extremely careful not to make a single sound, again came the movement and the twang of the bow vibrated through the trees. Less then a second later a thunk was heard from below confirming that she had hit her target.

Stashing her bow safely on her back, Sha gracefully dropped out of the trees, her short hair floating up around her face. The red streaks were extremely prominent, highlighting her maroon eyes. Landing on all fours like a cat she straightening slowly walking over to the bushes where her arrow had disappeared. Reaching a hand into the darkness she pulled forth a dead buck rabbit. Turning on her heel she slunk back through the trees towards Marcus, camp and a warm fire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Flames danced up into the night air illuminating the travel wearied faces of Sha and Marcus. His light brown hair was totally mussed and had leaves sticking out in every which direction. Both had dark circles under their eyes, speaking of days without sleep and constant traveling.

Feeling eyes on her face, Sha looked up from skinning the rabbit, to meet Marcus's light green eyes staring at her. Raising her eyebrows at him she gestured to the pot near the fire.

With a world weary sigh Marcus unfolded his short stocky body from the ground and walked over to the pot. He easily hosted it up onto his head, balancing it deftly. Quietly like he was trained to do he slunk away through the trees towards the stream they had found earlier.

Sha quickly finished skinning the rabbit, pulling spices and a wrapped up ball of noodles from her pack. Setting them next to the rabbit she went to find the stream to wash her hands free of blood.

Not a word was said as she noticed Marcus slinking from shadow to shadow back to camp. The pot on his head looked considerably heavier now that it was filled with water. But still he still effortlessly moved silently across the stones and dead leaves on the forest floor. She reached the stream with the same amount of silence as Marcus. Kneeling on the moss covered stones by the stream bank; Sha dipped her hands into the freezing, blue water sending ripples out in every direction.

Sha quickly made it back to camp sliding in beside Marcus as he stirred the rabbit stew he had assembled and started to cook. Reaching over to the leather tube they had fought a group of bandits for, two days ago; she leaned back against a rock and pulled at the stopper.

With a loud pop the stopper came free, letting Sha reach one tanned hand in to grab the yellowing parchment inside. Being very careful she withdrew the priceless papers. They held her final instructions of her quest. Ever since she had started this quest four months ago, she had waited for this moment! The moment when she could finally say that she was almost finished and had reached her goal.

Smoothing the rolled paper out onto the smooth ground in front of her, she made sure to keep the paper from cracking. Slowly running her hand across the top of the paper she felt the rough texture catch on the calluses covering her hand. Peering closely down at the paper she barely made out a map, drawn in charcoal the lines were starting to smudge lending the sketch an enchanted look. "Crap," resounded through the clearing as she realized where the map lead.

"What?" quickly followed the explosion from Sha. She sighed resignedly knowing that Marcus wouldn't be able to contain his curiosity for long.

"Just look where it takes us?" Sha exploded, "The nerve of the elders sending me to that town for my ordeal. I won't allow it!!!"

"Ummm, Sha?" Marcus grinned, "I don't think the elders care what you want and they didn't set this up either."

"What do you mean they didn't set this up?" Sha said turning to unleash the full power of her maroon stare at Marcus. "Who else would do this?"

"The Chamber sets the path, sending all the clues out by magic, making the path different each time." Marcus explained, "So as you can see the elders never had a say in this matter!"

"Doesn't matter! I don't want to go there, and no chamber is going to make me." Sha spit out defiantly.

Marcus's head jerked up his light green eyes glaring at her. "Now listen her missus, I did not just go trekking through forest upon forest, searching for each of these clues. Getting thrown into tree after tree by you just to have you give up now. Anyway you don't have to stay in the city you just have to go there for the quest and then you can leave again."

Sighing tiredly, Sha wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, "Ok we will do this but I am so not going to enjoy this."

Pulling bowls out of his pack, Marcus spooned hot soup into them. Handing her one he grinned at her. "I don't think you are supposed too!"

* * *

_Enjoyed!!! I hope so! THough if you didn't I am sorry! SO I know that I didn't answer questions but I'm still laying my frame work so just bear with me ok!!!_

_Update soon (that's a promise it's not like I don't have time *ponders* actually I don't have any time despite the fact that it's thanksgiving, between family and dance it's all gone but I will find a way to keep writing)_

_Oh and everyone should go see the nutcracker it is an amazing ballet! And you should make those ballerinas feel good! I mean come on the hours people put into getting into it are way insane I should know!!!!!!!!_


	3. Ordeal

_Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while but I'm in the middle of finals and Nutcracker performances so I don't really have any time to write anything but here's a little something I threw together for ya'll! K, _

_Yeah and anything you recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

The bustle of the large city surrounded them as Sha and Marcus entered the city of Ederbend. The sky was a brilliant blue, not a cloud in sight, with the exception of Sha's face. The thunderclouds ruled there, covering her usually impassive expression with a grumpy expression. Her multi colored hair had been died a raven black and pulled back into a tight bun.

As they passed through the final arch into the market place a shiver went through Sha's body. Not much had changed since she had been here last. Stalls were set up everywhere selling everything you could think of from swords and other knight supplies to slaves from every country imaginable.

Marcus looked at the map, which had zoomed into the center of city. His brow creased in a frown as he studied the map carefully, "I really can't tell Sha. I just can't make it out."

"You idiot," Sha snatched the map from him, "Your were holding it upside down."

"Not my fault I have a problem reading maps." Marcus muttered darkly drawing a chuckle out of Sha.

"Marc, I think that reading maps is a valuable thing to know in our profession." Sha pointed to an alley on the right. It was dark and damp and smelled like the sewers but none the less they went down it. Soon all that lit their way was Marcus's Shinika power. A living flame danced in his palm as they rode along.

"It dead ends, Sha" Marcus turned to her annoyed.

"No it doesn't Marc. Look closely, there is a door!" In a slightly lower voice Sha whispered, "My ordeal door."

"What?" Marcus's eyebrows almost went through the roof, "That rotting piece of driftwood stuck in a doorway it your ordeal door. You know Kayla's was made out of gold, I don't think your going to get a very good name or power."

Sha's eyes turned blood red as she turned to him, "What like you got, Marc? Your now a pyro maniac running around setting random things on fire and your new name is The Flame." Marc opened his mouth to say something but Sha held up a hand, "And I know you had a really cool ordeal door, I mean it was made out of fire but that is no excuse for you to make fun of mine!"

Sha threw her leg over the top of her saddle and slid down to the ground. She again landed on all fours groaning when her hands came in contact with the ground. Reaching over Marcus burned all of the gunk off Sha's hands and took her horses reins. "Go on girlly get it over with, I will be camping out here until you're finished."

"Thanks Marcus, see you soon" Sha opened the rotting door and walked into a pure dark room except for the glowing sexless face in the middle of the room.

The voice came from everywhere, "Ready to be tested princess. Your time has come for you to be tested and get your Shinika power."

The damp cold seeped into her bones as she wordlessly nodded at the face.

"Well than," the voice intoned and Sha was suddenly in the forbidden forest surrounded by bandits trying to kill her. Sliding into action she jumped high up into a tree, reaching for her bow. But her hands grasped onto thin air. Groaning she realized she had to do this the messy way then.

Dropping down out of the tree she preceded in killing every single person in sight. As soon as she had finished she was whisked to a limitless desert. The sun was scorching, thirst burned at her throat as she gazed. She knew she was going to die from heat and thirst but she calmly accepted that fact as she had been taught. Immediately the sand and sun vanished and she was standing on front of mentor the Wolverine. He started telling her information. She quickly memorized every last thing he told her, making sure everything was stored deep in her memory. When the divulge of info was done she once again changed locations, suddenly finding herself in front of a sphinx. The sphinx then gave her permission to speak during her ordeal before thoroughly quizzing her on all that was just given to her.

Sha felt like sighing as the sphinx smiled happily and stepped aside letting Sha pass into a beautiful golden room filled with golden fire. In the center of the room a huge golden pearl floated, glittering in the fire's light. Suddenly she heard the disembodied voice again. "Congratulations, Princess! You have officially passed your ordeal. You are now named The Immortal. Be careful though your powers are vast be careful what you do with them, knowledge will be given to you when you pop the pearl that you will only remember at a given time in the future. Good luck with the path the gods have laid out for you Immortal. Now pop the pearl and you will be free to go."

Sha immediately stepped forward and reached a hand towards the pearl. With the gentlest touch possible she touched the pearl, gasping as golden liquid exploded around her sinking into her skin. The radiant liquid was the last thing she saw before she blacked into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Hey you guys can leave me reviews about what you think should happen. I'm a little confused cuz I know what I want to happen I'm just not sure how or when it's going to happen........so........any Ideas would be well come. Thanks!!_

_*sigh* back to nutcracker.................nxt time I here the sugar plum fairy music I think I'll scream_


End file.
